


SF9 Short AU Compilation

by fnc_sfnine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnc_sfnine/pseuds/fnc_sfnine
Summary: A compilation of short SF9xReader aus.





	1. Genius Professor Lee || l.s.h.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a new boy at uni.

It was the start of your new uni year. You had always dreamt about going to this university, you were delighted to hear you got in. As far as you knew your schedule, it was good. You were looking really forward to meeting new people and learning new things.

As you entered the big building you were overwhelmed. There were a lot of people, walking around and going to their class rooms. You tried to orientate yourself, trying to find your own. The hallways were filled with people, bumping into some as you made your way through. You suddenly collided with someone as you walked around the corner. The phone you were holding fell on the floor, the screen cracking. You mumbled a quick 'sorry' before bowing down to get your phone. The other person was faster. You looked up at them.

"Thank you", you said.

The boy in front of you had black short hair. He was wearing these cute glasses which made you think of Harry Potter.

"Here you go", he smiled at you, it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. It was like the whole place lit up when he smiled.

He gave you your phone back and you thanked him again. The boy smiled at you, you looking down blushing. He was really handsome. You looked up again, wanting to ask his name, but the boy had disappeared in the crowd. So far for making new friends. Sighing sadly you looked at the time, seeing it was time for class. You quickly hurried to the class room, ready for the new day.

The whole morning you couldn't stop thinking about the boy. You had hoped he would be in one of your classes. Well, you still had a week to find out. It was lunchtime and you secretly hoped to see the boy. He looked about your age, maybe a few years older. Scanning the cafetaria, you unfortunately didn't see him. As you were waiting in line to get your meal, you befriended some other students you recognised from your classes and sat with them during lunch.

"What course do you have later?", a girl from your literature class asked. You took a glance at your schedule. "English", you answered. Her eyes widened.

"From professor Lee?"

"Ah, yes", you frowned, "Is that important?"

A boy at your table spoke up. "I heard he is a genius", he said. "He graduated high school when he was really young and finished uni when he was 19"  
"And now he teaches here", the girl ended the conversation. You nodded, impressed.

As you entered the class room, more people slowly coming in. You took a seat and waited for this legendary professor Lee. A few more students came in and suddenly you saw him. The boy from before. You met eyes with him. He beamed at you. You smiled back at him, making some more space next to you, hoping he would sit next to you. But he never did. Once everyone was inside, the boy closed the door and stood at the front of the class room.

Suddenly you realised...

The boy was genius professor Lee. Embarrased you looked down at your notebook. This was going to be an interesting year... Throughout the lesson you couldn't focus. You learned his full name was Lee Sanghyuk, but he liked to be called Dawon because it made him look cool. You had snorted when he said that. But luckily a lot of people did, so you went unnoticed, laughing at your hot teacher.

You were amazed by his looks, but you really fell hard when he opened his mouth.

His English pronunciation was so good, it felt like you were listening to an English native teaching you English. Also he joked around a lot, he was very cheery. But he could also be very serious. When he started with the grammar part of the lesson you actually followed well. You admired Dawon. He was so young and he had achieved already so much. He was smart, a real genius. The way he stood so confident at the front, he could tell you lies and you would still believe him. (But ofcourse you trusted him not to lie to you.)

Sadly class was over way too soon. You sighed as you slowly packed your things, Dawon reminding you all to make your homework. As one of the last students to leave the room, Dawon stopped you. You looked up surprised, heart skipping a beat.

"I hope your phone isn't damaged too much", he said. You smiled at him, "Just a small crack, I can live with that"

The hot professor shook his head. "Let me make it up to you" Your eyes widened.

"No, it's alright it's just a small crack. You don't have to buy me a new one", you said, mentally freaking out.

"That's not what I meant, silly", Dawon laughed.

"Let me take you out on a date" He gave you the softest and cutest smile. Almost melting, you nodded.

"I'd love that", you smiled.

There was no way you would ever skip professor Lee's classes.


	2. Midnight Road || b.j.h.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your car basically almost dies and strands you in the middle of nowhere.

It was late in the night when you decided to drive back home. You had visited your parents over the weekend, them living quite far away, you didn't see them much. Your mother had asked you to stay one more night and leave in the morning. But you didn't want to be in the morning traffic jams, so you left late that evening.

You hadn't checked if your car had enough fuel, nor you had enough money. "I can make it until the first gas station", you convinced yourself while driving out of the parking lot. But you didn't.

The small irritating light on your dashboard started to blink after half an hour. It was still a few minutes until the gas station. You felt that your car wasn't going to spare you tonight, so you carefully drove it to the side of the road. Making sure he stood far enough from the road, you took your belongings and locked your car. 

as you wanted to call for help, you noticed your phone battery had died. You forgot to charge it before you left. Cursing you decided to walk to the gas station, hoping someone there could help you.

After what felt like an hour of walking (it was really half an hour, but you wouldn't know as you didn't know the time), you saw the lights of the gas station in the distance. The small lights lit up the dark horizon. You smiled, tiredness washing away and you walked faster. Just then a car passed you, suddenly stopping and driving backwards to you. Scared, you started walking even faster.

The guy rolled his window down, slowly driving next to you while you were trying to get away from him. "Want me to bring you to the gas station?", the guy asked. You stopped walking and glanced inside the car.

The guy sensed you were skeptical, so he turned on the small light in his car. Immediately you met eyes with the young man. He had black hair and wore these cute glasses. He looked intimidating, but his voice sounded so different from how he looked.

"Uh, that would be nice", you answered, suddenly feeling flustered. If your mother would find out you stepped into the car of a complete stranger, she’d be the one to kill you instead of the stranger. 

The guy smiled, "well then get in"  You got in his car and buckled up.

"Baek Juho", he said. You looked at him and smiled. 

"Y/N"

In a short time you two arrived at the gas station, Juho refuelling his car while you went inside and asked for help with your car. Once Juho was done, he went inside to pay. You were explaining your story to the guy behind the counter, who looked like he was about to pass out from sleep deprivation. Juho frowned as he paid the guy.

"Aren't you going to help her?", he asked.

The guy explained no one was here to help and fix your car, so you had to wait until the morning. 

Juho and you ended up back in his car. "So, what were your plans for this night?" You glanced at Juho, "Just going home" Juho nodded, "want me to take you home? I'll make sure they fix your car and we can come get it tomorrow" You felt burdened. You just had met the boy and he already was doing so much for you.

"Ah, you don't have to bring me home, I can stay here", you answered. Juho shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here, and you look really tired. It's better to bring you home" The two of you bickered some more, but eventually you found yourself still next to Juho in the car. Him driving you home.

It was dark outside, the radio filling the silence in the car. It wasn't awkward. You felt too tired to feel awkward. Juho glanced at you, seeing you staring into space. 

"What are you thinking about?", he asked softly.

You looked at him, eyes meeting before he focused on the road again. You felt your heart skip a beat. "Nothing in particular", you whispered, staring at the boy's side profile.He was really good-looking, you wondered if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend. So you asked. 

Juho chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm a bit too shy to chat with other persons" 

"But you talked to me", you said. "Because you needed my help", Juho lied, he didn't want you to know the truth.

The truth that he had followed since you left your parents house. He happened to be  
there at that time, he himself also going home after visiting family. He had looked how you got in your car from the other side of the street. He didn't know he would end up driving the whole way behind you. Juho and you ended up talking for a long time, driving around endlessly. It had never crossed your thoughts that you never told Juho where you lived, so the boy didn't know where to go to.

It was early in the morning when you fell asleep in the soft passenger's seat of Juho's car. The boy drove both of you back to the gas station, arriving about an hour later. Juho had parked his car, going inside to ask if they got your car already. After hearing they were on their way back, Zuho bought drinks and snacks for both of you. Being quite hungry himself and figuring you would too.

You woke up after hearing cars honk on the road. Rubbing your eyes you looked around and found yourself alone in Juho's car. You were back at the gas station. "Juho?"

You sounded so stupid, you were alone in the car, ofcourse he wouldn't magically appear. Juho knocked on the window, you turned around startled. Juho opened the door, "I bought us some things to eat. Come out" He beamed at you, but you saw he was tired. You felt guilty for keeping him up all night. He just could've left you here in the first place.

The two of you sat at a table, both diving into the food. "Oh, by the way, they are on their way back with your car", the boy told you, mouth full. You chuckled at the sight and thanked him.

Once your car was back and refueled, it was time to say goodbye to Juho. "Thank you a lot", you smiled at him. Juho just shrugged, saying anyone would do that for someone as beautiful as you. You felt flustered at his words, wondering where this came from. He wasn't as shy as he claimed to be.

"If there's anything that I can do for you, tell me. I feel so guilty for using you"

Juho smirked. "You weren't using me..."

"And I guess you could give me your number?"


	3. The Busy Bean || l.j.y.

After weeks of looking for a new job, you finally found one. It was at a café and you applied for being the barista. The thing is, you didn’t have any experience in making coffee or whatever a barista should be able to do. You really needed the job, and how difficult would it be?

You entered the building, your heart beating so fast you were scared the people could hear it. Behind the counter stood a girl about your age. She smiled at you. 

“Are you the new employee?”, she asked. 

You nodded and smiled back. “Yes”

“Oh well, Mr. Lee isn’t here yet. I don’t know when he will come, but I’ll help you get to work” She motioned you to follow her to the back. You entered the kitchen and followed her to a smaller room. She handed you your uniform and told you, you could change here. Thanking her, you took the uniform from her and she left you alone. Sighing you looked at the uniform. It was just a white shirt with a black apron, nothing much. ‘The Busy Bean’ was stitched on the apron, you thought the name of the café was cute. As you finished changing, you went back to the girl. She explained a few things to you and you tried to remember them. After that she let you do a few things, quickly seeing you didn’t have any experience yet.

“How did you even get this job?”, she laughed while helping you. “I honestly don’t know”, you answered, trying not to break the blender. 

“Mr. Lee might want to talk to you when he sees this” The girl laughed and turned back to a new costumer, helping them.

It was soon time for you to have a small break. You walked into the kitchen and took a glass of water. Just then someone entered the kitchen. 

“Oh, hi”, a boy smiled at you. You froze on spot. His smile was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. His teeth and small dimples showing. 

“H-Hi”, you stuttered. The boy chuckled, showing you his warm smile again. 

“I’m Jaeyoon, are you the new employee?”

“Y/N, and yes I am”, you answered after calming down a bit. You gulped down your glass of water while Jaeyoon put his apron on. 

“And? You like it?” You looked at him confused. What? The apron?

“The job?” “Ah, yeah. I do, I just feel like I need to learn a few things, but it should be alright” Jaeyoon smiled at you again, gosh could he stop? The boy entered the café and you were alone again. The girl you met had finished her shift after your break, so you were alone with Jaeyoon the rest of the day. She had given you her number, she seemed really nice. 

As closing time was nearing Jaeyoon gave you the order to clean the tables and mop the floor. Being the good and well-behaved new employee you were, you listened and did everything quickly. You went back to Jaeyoon after finishing, the boy cleaning the counter. He looked up once he noticed you stood next to him. 

“Y/N, be honest. You don’t have any experience do you?” You looked down ashamed. 

“I don’t, but I really need this job. And I’m a quick learner, so I hope Mr. Lee won’t notice”, you said. Jaeyoon tilted your head, making you look at him.

“I’m sure he won’t”, he chuckled. He let go of your chin, both of you suddenly feeling very awkward. 

“Well, can you teach me some things? Ara already taught me a lot, but I don’t remember everything she said” You looked at the boy in hope he would help you. Truth was, you actually didn’t forget everything the girl told you. You just wanted to spend more time with Jaeyoon and hoped he wouldn’t notice that. 

“Well I thought you were a quick learner?”, the boy smirked. “But I’ll help you”, he nodded. Looking at the time, he sighed. “It’s too late now, so if you come here tomorrow morning before we open, I can help you” You nodded, thanking the boy over and over again.

Next day you stood outside the café. It was still dark outside and no one was at the café yet. 

“You’re here” 

Turning around, you saw the gift that heaven had given Earth, Jaeyoon. You beamed at him as he opened the door and let you in. Jaeyoon explained everything very gently and diligent. You could tell he loved his job and he knew everything about it. He let you make coffee for the both of you, suddenly remembering he still had to bake some cookies and left you alone. You watched Jaeyoon making the batter for the cookies from where you were standing. He looked so cute but also manly, your heart started to beat faster again. Jaeyoon looked up, meeting eyes with you. Startled you quickly looked away, turning back to the coffee machine. You heard Jaeyoon chuckle from the kitchen, it was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard.

Jaeyoon looked up, meeting eyes with you. Startled you quickly looked away, turning back to the coffee machine. You heard Jaeyoon chuckle from the kitchen, it was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard. Jaeyoon put the cookies in the oven while you entered the kitchen with the cups of coffee. You handed him one, his hands touching yours when he took the cup. Your hand tingled and you felt your face getting hot. You probably looked like a tomato by now. 

The two of you talked while waiting for the cookies to finish, occasionally sipping your cups of coffee. You found out you had a lot in common with Jaeyoon. The boy was opening up more and more to you and you felt yourself doing it too. Once the timer went off, Jaeyoon got the cookies out of the oven and leaving the kitchen with them. He came back with two cookies and some decorations. He handed you some and you looked at him surprised.

“Let’s decorate them”, he smiled, diving in and started decorating. You admired the boy while staring at him. 

“Hurry, we’ll open in a few”, the boy said, not looking up. 

“Okay, okay”, you laughed, looking at your cookie. You didn’t have any idea what you could decorate the cookie with. You looked at the different types of sprinkles. Eventually you decided to be basic and drew a heart on it, adding some glitters. Glancing at Jaeyoon’s creation, the boy noticed and hid it from you.

“Ya, why can’t I look?”, you asked, pouting. 

“It’s a surprise”, he smiled. You pouted, but finished decorating your cookie. 

“What is it?”, Jaeyoon asked. 

“A heart”, you answered. Jaeyoon snorted. 

“As if your cookie looks that good”, you whined at him. How dare he to laugh at your beautiful heart? 

“It might be”, Jaeyoon smirked, “here, I made it for you” He handed you the cookie and you stared at it. A phone number was written on it, small hearts and stars surrounding it and way to much sprinkles dropped on the cookie. You looked up at Jaeyoon, blushing. 

“T-thank you”, you managed to say. Jaeyoon smirked, glancing at your cookie. “I have to open the shop”, he said. You nodded and looked at his cookie again. Before you could do anything, Jaeyoon snatched your cookie, running away with it. 

“Ya, don’t steal my heart!”, you yelled after him. His head popped around the corner. “I guess I already did that”, he winked. You bit your lip as he laughed and went to open the café. 

At that time Ara came in. “Hi, Mr. Lee”, you heard her say. Your eyes widened. Your boss was here. You quickly put Jaeyoon’s cookie away and left the kitchen. In the café you only found Ara and Jaeyoon chatting. 

“Where’s Mr. Lee?”, you asked them confused. 

“He is right here”, Ara frowned at you, pointing at Jaeyoon. The boy chuckled and winked at you. 

“Jaeyoon is Mr. Lee”


	4. Super Sweet Bad Boy || k.s.w.

You had been dating this nice guy for a few months now. You loved him to death, but both of you haven’t said those three words to each other yet. But you were going to change this.

Today you would tell him. Well, you tried. A few of your classmates had kept you away from him again. Yes… Again.

_When you first met him, you judged him like everyone did. Everyone hated him, he had this cocky vibe hanging around him and to be honest, you were a little scared of him._ _He would be involved in a lot of fights, sometimes showing up to class with cuts around his lips or bruised jaws. He never lost though._

_Also his height. He was probably the tallest student here, he was even taller than some male teachers, it was sometimes a funny but scary sight._

_After school you’d see him hanging around at the park. He was always alone and just listening to music, looking around. You thought he looked different at those moments. L_ _ike he was a whole different person. But then again you didn’t really know him and only knew the rumors about him. That one certain day, you stopped believing them._

_As you were walking home from school, you saw him again in the park. However, this time he wasn’t only listening to music. You saw him mouth move._ _Curious as to what he was doing, you decided to get closer. As you walked silently closer to where he was sitting on the bench, you heard it. He was singing._ _It was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard. How could someone so handsome, also have such a talent? Amazed you stood there for a few more minutes, until he noticed you._

_His eyes widened as he saw you standing there, jumping up from the bench. Startled you took a step back, afraid he might hit you._

_“How long have you been standing here?”, he asked. It was so weird to hear his voice. He never said anything and when he did it was not more than two words. “I-I, five minutes?”, you guessed, nervously looking at the time on your phone._ _Like it wasn’t going to say how long you’d been there, you just didn’t have to look at him more._

_“Why?”, he asked, he was still shocked. “I heard you singing and I liked it”, you told him._

_He nodded, suddenly coming closer to you. “Don’t tell anyone”, he said, glaring at you. “Why would I?” “Because you hate me” “I don’t hate you”, you frowned._

_“Aren’t you scared?”, he asked, taking a step closer to you. “No”, you lied, trying not to seem startled by his actions, but your feet took a step backwards. “_

_Sure” The tall boy grabbed his bag and left._ _Frowning you followed him. As your house was the same direction. He turned around, “Why are you following me?”_

_“My house is in the same direction”, you chuckled. Him not starting to walk again, you did and walked past him._ _In a few seconds he was walking next to you. Surprised you looked at him. He glanced at you for a second before looking in front of him again._

_“_ _What? I’m just going home”, he said. You tried your best not to burst out laughing._ _He was weird but cute. He eventually walked you home, being sure you arrived safely and then left._

_Even the following days he continued to wait for you after school. “Why are you so slow?”_

_Even in class you would catch him stealing glances at you. You opened your heart more and more to this mysterious boy, and he seemed to do the same._

_The day he asked you out was on a Friday, it was raining and he had not been to school for almost a week. He was sick. You ran through the rain, going to his house because the teacher had asked you to bring him some stuff._ _As you neared the house, you stopped. You saw him standing at the gate in front of his house. He had this big sweater on, it already wet from the rain. You quickly ran up to him._

_"Ya, you’re already sick! Get inside”_

_He grabbed your arm, looking you deeply in the eyes. “I’m-”, he stopped. You looked at him confused. “You’re what?”, you asked, the rain starting to fall faster. “Let’s get inside”_

_Once in his room, he acted weird. You noticed it looked very clean, probably because you were coming over. That or he was really neat, but you hoped for the first, just a bit. You asked him how he felt, he answered not much but a ‘like shit, I’m sick’ and looked through the papers you gave him._ _“How was your week?”, he suddenly asked, looking up to you. Your heart fluttered when your eyes locked._

_“_ _I-uh”_

_“_ _Did they ask you about me again?” You nodded._ _On the very first day he didn’t come, you had already ten people asking where you psycho friend was. You hated the fact that they hated him so much. They were scared of him, but he actually is the sweetest human being walking on Earth._

_“I’m sorry”_

_"Why are you sorry?”, you frowned, “they should be sorry for misunderstanding you. You’re so nice and kind and they’re being shit to you” You sat up straight, “Forget that, they aren’t even worthy to be your friend”_

_He smiled at you, looking down shyly. “Y/N, I’m-“, he stopped again. You cocked your head to the side, pouting._

_“_ _Thank you”, he smiled softly. Your heart melted at his soft smile._ _It went silent. Both of you kept looking at each other, it felt like a staring contest, and you didn’t want to lose._

_“_ _Rowoon, I-”_

_“I like you”_

_You got mad at Rowoon after he interrupted you. You wanted to be the first one to say it. Rowoon laughed at you, tackling you into a hug. “I’m so happy you like me back” “I pissed… But I do like you”_

Your heart started beating faster when you thought about that day. Continuing to walk to school you met up with Rowoon. He smiled like a fool and grabbed your hand, walking to school together. Once inside the building you felt everyone’s stares, you had gotten used to it by now. The comments too. They just didn’t know what they were missing out on. Rowoon is such an angel. Teachers had even told you Rowoon had changed after spending time with you. You said he never changed, it was just who he was. He was just shy, and was scared to open up to others.

Classes were over and you waited for Rowoon at the school’s gate. What was taking so long? Was he fighting with someone again? Sighing you looked at your phone, seeing Rowoon had texted you to come to the racetrack. Did he really fight again?

Arriving at the track you saw Rowoon sitting on the grass. You went to him frowning.

“What’s wrong?”, you asked him. He looked up and patted the ground next to him. “It’s a beautiful day and I wanted to enjoy the weather with you”

You snorted, but sat down. Rowoon took your hand, smiling and closing his eyes, facing his face towards the sun. You admired his beauty, the sunlight reflecting on his skin and making him shine just a little bit more.

“Rowoon, I-”

“I love you”

“I wanted to say that first! Why are you like this?”

“I love you”

“I love you too, idiot”


	5. Honey Tea || k.y.b.

You didn’t know how you ended up here. Well, you did, but you didn’t know it was going to be like this. You ran after the second child running away from the group. At least you were getting some work out. 

It all happened last week, you had to bring your little niece to kindergarten as your brother and his wife had to leave early for work. The little girl didn't stop talking about the trip the group was going to do the following week when being on your way to the school. As she ran inside once you arrived, you said goodbye, the girl mumbling something and running after her small friends. It was so cute. One of her teachers started talking to you, asking who you were as you never had been there. Eventually the topic of the trip was brought up, the teacher telling you they were missing someone to go with them and that the trip might me cancelled. They had asked other parents, but almost everyone had to work or were busy. You didn't know why you told her you could come with them. You did love kids, but not when they were all together and screaming. Delighted the teacher and you exchanged numbers and well...

You picked up the small boy, carrying him back to the bus. "Don't you want to go to the zoo?", you asked with a cute voice. The boy smiled and nodded. 

"Well, we can't go to the zoo if you keep running away", you pouted. The boy pouted too, quickly going to his seat. As you helped the other teacher with securing the kids in their seats, you heard someone else entering the bus. 

"Ah, Youngbin! You're late" 

You turned around. Youngbin? Was this the same Youngbin you knew? The same Youngbin you had liked all those years in high school, but were to shy to actually confess? The same Youngbin that had worked at the chicken restaurant where you used to go a lot? The same Youngbin- 

"Oh, Y/N!"

He smiled brightly at you. He hadn't changed at all, even though you had last seen him two years ago. "H-Hi, Youngbin", you managed to say. His smile grew even more, his eyes glittering. And the ride started. Youngbin had asked you to sit next to him, so you could catch up with each other. You learned he was one of your niece's teachers, he actually had his life figured out. You knew he loved kids, so this was the perfect job for him. 

"So, Y/N, are you in a relationship?"

You gulped, looking away and seeing you had arrived. You didn't want to say you were still single. You didn't want to hear him saying he had found someone. 

"Oh, kids. We're here", cheers filling the bus. 

It was soon time for lunch. You sat at the table, surrounded with about 6 kids including your niece who was blabbering on and on about this new cartoon on tv. You told her to stop and eat, because you won't be sitting here all day to wait for her to finish her lunch. Pouting, she did, all the other kids listening too and eating their food in peace. Sometimes showing you something or telling you what they favorite animal was. But you couldn't stay focused, you felt watched. And you knew exactly by who.

You glanced to your left side, seeing Youngbin looking at you. He smiled at you once you locked eyes with him, and then turned back to the kids. Once they were finished they wanted to play on the playground, so both you and Youngbin went with them, while the other teachers went to the bathroom. 

The sun was out and you sat on a bench next to the playground to watch the kids. Youngbin sat down next to you, not saying anything and just looking at his small students. You admired Youngbin a bit, he looked so happy taking care of the kids. 

"You love your job, don't you?", you asked. Youngbin nodded. 

"I do" 

"But you haven't answered my question yet", he said, turning his head to you. As you were about to answer, a boy came up running to both of you, asking Youngbin if he could play with them at the slide. You watched him standing up, following the boy and helping the little and vulnerable kids on the stairs towards the slide. Smiling you found yourself joining them, waiting at the end of the slide and catching each child as they went down.

After a long day, you were on the bus again. This time you sat alone, trying not to fall asleep.

"Well?"

Youngbin dropped down next to you, handing you a small cup of tea. 

"You want me to fall asleep immediately?", you laughed. Youngbin smiled, looking down at his own cup.

"I'm still single" 

You looked up at him. "I figured you wanted to know as you were avoiding my question", he said, looking back at you. Your face turned red, you quickly looked away. 

"Uh, I just- Uh" 

Youngbin chuckled. "You really have no idea don't you?" 

Again you looked at him confused. "I don't get wha-"

"I like you" 

"I've always liked you. Why do you think I worked at that chicken restaurant? It's because I knew you love to go there and it was a way to see you more besides at school"

You couldn't take your eyes off him. Did he just say what he said? He likes you? Finally you opened your mouth. 

"I like you too", you said, having courage after he boldly confessed to you.

"I know"

"How would you know?", you chuckled. 

"Well, unlike you I'm not blind. You were always looking at me in class. And once you figured out I worked at the restaurant you came more. You even came to just see me and you didn't order. My boss told me that" 

Your face was by now as a tomato, red from embarrasment. Youngbin chuckled, poking your cheek. "Drink up that tea, we're back in a minute" 

He stood up once the bus stopped and went to the kids to help them get out of their seatbelts. Before he did he turned to you. 

Youngbin chuckled, poking your cheek. "Drink up that tea, we're "back in a minute" 

He stood up once the bus stopped and went to the kids to help them get out of their seatbelts. Before he did he turned to you.

"Oh, and I hope you're free tonight. I want to take you out to that chicken restaurant", he winked.


	6. Radio Love || k.i.s.

When you arrived home from work, you immediately turned on the radio. It was still 20 minutes until it was 9pm. So 20 minutes to quickly shower and cook some ramen. It was a new thing. Listening to the radio after work instead of watching tv. You already did this for a few months, not much on tv at the time you came home, and you actually liked the radio program that was on from 9 to midnight. The radio program was nice. After a whole day of stress at work, it made you calm down and relax. The radio DJ playing nice songs and having this sort of interaction with their listeners. He read out letters of listeners with concerns, or confessions. And other listeners could react or give advice through the chatbox. You've read the chatbox too sometimes, but you never had send any letter to the radio. It wasn't like you were scared, you just didn't have much to say. Well, that was until a few weeks ago.

The man, whose voice you had gotten used to, was being replaced by another one. It was a new guy, his voice sounding like an angel was talking to you. You felt completely different when listening to the program now. The lovely and kind voice of the new DJ, got you all soft and fuzzy inside. You listened to the radio program each day after you finished work. Kim Inseong was his name. It was a name that fit so well to his voice. His laughs were so beautiful. The cute sounds he made got you weak. You had fallen completely for this man who you had never seen the face of. Ofcourse you could watch the online videos of the radio program afterwards, but you were to scared to do so. Why? You didn't know yourself. Just like all other nights, you sat down comfortable on your couch, food on your lap and radio on. And just like all other nights you found yourself almost swooning over Inseong's voice. You couldn't help it.

The next day you had a day off. One of your friends asked you out for lunch, so you were on your way to meet them. You walked through the street of the restaurant, occasionally stopping and watching some buskings. Some people were really talented and it made you think of Inseong ofcourse. Anything related to music made you think of him. Even movie characters or food, since he shared his most favourite ones with his listeners.

In front of the restaurant you saw your friend looking at someone who was preparing theirselves to perfom. You quickly walked up to them, smiling from ear to ear because it had been a long time you had seen them. "Y/N, can we watch him first before we eat? I'm curious", your friend asked. You nodded and both of you went a bit closer to look. 

A young man was tuning his guitar as (who you assumed) his friend was standing in front of him with a mic in his hands. "The guitarist looks cute", your friend said, but your eyes were glued on the singer. He hadn't said anything yet, but you got a feeling the most beautiful sound would come from his lips. The singer had a (what looked like a) white beret on. He wore a striped shirt with a blue jumper over it. His hair amber coloured hair looked furry. He resembled a fox, but just a bit. The singer smiled at the few people who stopped to listen to them. He opened his mouth to greet them. 

It was like time stood still. 

"Hello, everyone"

It felt like your heart had stopped beating. This couldn't be true. 

The voice who had accompanied you these last few weeks. This voice who had, what felt like, sung you to sleep. This couldn't be true. 

But it was. Because you would recognise it out of thousands of voices. 

"My name is Inseong and this is my fr-"

You zoned out. It was true. This was real. After all those weeks you had finally a face to link with Inseong's voice. It felt so unreal. It felt like you were caught after doing something sneaky. 

"What is wrong with you?", your friend laughed once they saw your face. "Nothing", you gasped as you quickly glanced to them. Your eyes immediately found their way back to Inseong, who was about to start to sing. 

"I'll admit, I was wrong, what else can I say, girl?  
Can't you play my head and not my heart?"

You recognised the song immediately, softly singing along. Inseong had said this was one of his favorite songs, playing it a lot on the show. 

Chills went down your spine, he was so good. As seconds passed, you caught Inseong's eye. Your eyes met, while you were singing with him. He smiled at you, continuing to sing, his eyes never leaving you. Eventually you and your friend ended up watching their whole performance. At the end you and your friend were the only ones there, standing in front of Inseong and his friend. 

"Let's eat", you said, trying to pull them with you to the restaurant. 

"I want to ask them to join us", they said, freeing themselves from your grip. Mentally panicking you ran after them, trying to stop them. 

But it was too late. 

There you were... Sat in front of Inseong, your head red as a tomato while your friend and (you learned his name) Taeyang were chatting on an on about some topic you didn't knew much about. 

You smiled awkwardly at Inseong, not knowing how to start a conversation with him. "You sing well", you said eventually, cursing yourself on the inside. Inseong smiled, "Thank you, I bet you do too" 

You frowned. "I saw you singing along with me, I'd love to hear you sing" 

"If you want to hurt your ears-"

Inseong chuckled, shaking his head. "I bet it isn't that bad" 

"Well, at least not as good as yoour singing"

Inseong tilted his head to the side. Gosh, he looked so cute. 

"Y/N?" You looked up as Inseong said your name. 

"Yes?"

"It sounds familiar... Do you by chance, listen to my radio program and send me a letter?" 

Your eyes grew wide. You had send him a letter. One of your co-workers had convinced you to do so as you didn't stop rambling about him. And one night you did send him one. He never read it on the show, so you guessed he never read it at all. Well, you were horribly wrong.

"I guess from your reaction that was a 'yes'?" Inseong beamed. 

Your face felt hot and like it could explode any second. The things that you wrote in that letter... You had drunk a bit and you basically poured your heart out. Confessing your undying love for his voice.

"I-I'm so sorry", you managed to say, so embarrased about what you did. 

Inseong shook his head, giving you a reassuring smile. 

"It was very cute", he laughed, shyly looking down. "The grammar and spelling mistakes too, I guess you had some alcohol before you wrote that"

"I might be very awful at writing things" 

"Oh god, I'm sorry I-"

"I was so drunk that night, but all I said was true"

"You shouldn't drink so much"

You felt calm all of a sudden. Inseong's voice had this effect on you. "I swear I don't drink that much", you said. Inseong giggled. 

"I don't know if I can believe that", he smirked. 

"What do you mean?", you asked curiously. 

"That I need to find that out once I take you out to have a drink together", Inseong winked. You felt your face getting all shades of red again. This boy.

"So what do you say Y/N? Want to go out sometime?"


	7. Cartoon Man || k.y.k.

You were thrilled once you heard what your new assignment was. It had been long since your supervisor had given you a job this big. (How bigger the job, how much more you would earn. Finally you could pay for your car's reparation.) However you quickly realised how hard this job was. The group you were following was SF9 and they just had their comeback, so their schedule was packed. You met up with them as much as they could, you focusing on their unique facial treats and included them in the sketches. While drawing you also got to know them a lot, but with one member you had some difficulties. 

It was Hwiyoung. He was quite shy and silent around you. So far you only new things like his real name, and his birthday. You heard from Taeyang he likes cats a lot, but other than that the boy was still a mystery to you. Because you were struggling with his character, the managers let you follow him for a few days (not in the dorm ofcourse), but you were there wherever they went. 

Now, you were sitting at a table in the dressing room, the make up stylists sittin not far from you and chatting on an on about something you didn't know much about. The boys were on stage and you monitored them through the small tv screen hanging in the dressing room. For some reason you kept looking for Hwiyoung on stage. Ofcourse, you had too, but now it was different. You never really paid much attention to their performance, even though you liked the song...

Hwiyoung's parts were just... Breathtaking.

Once their stage was over, they came back and Hwiyoung sat next to you, gulping down a bottle of water. Your eyes met, both of your face's flushing and looking away. You were nervous, taking a look at your phone to see what time it was. A picture of your cat appeared on your lockscreen, Hwiyoung seeing it and getting closer to you. 

"Is that your cat?", he asked smiling softly, his face real close to yours. 

"Ah, yes", you smiled back. 

"I love cats, I have one myself and-" 

Hwiyoung kept on rambling on and on about his cat and how he loves cats. It was honestly the cutest thing you had seen in your whole life, Hwiyoung getting all soft and fuzzy talking about cats. You were happy he opened up to you more. The following days you got to know him a lot better and you managed to finish his character. 

Today you would show the boys their characters and the first part of their webtoon. Feeling a bit anxious, you entered the boy's practice room. "Hi, guys", you smiled. The boys greeted you back, quickly surrounding you. 

"Look it's us", Dawon yelled, taking the prints from you and dropping some, but started handing them out anyways. You picked up a few prints from the floor, including Hwiyoung's character. He stood next to you, getting down to help you. 

"Ah, you don't need to", you said, handing him his prints. "Here"

Hwiyoung took it from you, standing up and looking through it. You got back up too, seeing all members were busy reading the webtoon. "It still needs a few small changes but-" 

"It's awesome, Y/N", Rowoon smiled. Chani nodded, "Yes, it's great. Wow, I'm really amazed" 

Blushing a bit, you thanked them, getting the prints back from them. Hwiyoung handed his one last, his hands lingering on the prints and your hands. "You really did well" He showed his gummy teeth. You beamed at him.

"It's sad that our ways will part now", Zuho said. Hwiyoung looked at you dazed. You chuckled at his reaction, "What? My job isn't to draw you guys forever. This is a project. We had to part ways eventually" You felt bitter, saying it to him. 

You wanted to spend more time with the boys too, but that was not what your job was. "I have to go now", you said heavyhearted. Chani whining about he didn't want you to leave yet. But you had to go to your office to finish the prints and send them to your supervisor for feedback, before it would be published. 

Saying goodbye to the boys was hard, them hugging you until you couldn't breathe anymore. They made you promise you would meet again, and you hoped you could fullfill that promise. Hwiyoung walked with you. It was quite awkward, but you were feeling a bit too drained to care much about it. "Y/N?"

"Yes?", you looked up at Hwiyoung, his big beautiful eyes staring right at you. 

"Did you like drawing me? Wasn't it hard?"

Puzzled about his sudden question you stopped in your tracks. "Well, drawing you wasn't hard. You have very refined and unique facial features. You are one of my favourite persons to draw. Eventhough now it was a bit different, as I didn't draw you realistically" 

Hwiyoung got all shy because of your words, he looked down, smiling at his feet. "But your personality was a bit harder. Because you were a bit shy"

"Ah, sorry, Y/N", Hwiyoung pouted, looking guilty. "Ya, Hwiyoung, don't be like that, don't feel guilty. Not everyone is like Dawon", you chuckled, making the boy smile. "It's what makes you, you. What makes you extraordinary"

"You're quite extraordinary too" You laughed, both of you continuing your way out. 

"Can I ask you for a favor?" You stood inside, at the entrance of the big building. "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you draw my cat and me?" Baffled, you looked at the boy.

"Now?"

"No, we could meet later" 

"When? I don't have a lot of time now, but-"

"You could give me your number and we can search for a day when we're both free", Hwiyoung interrupted you, tilting his head to the side. 

"Well, I guess I could give you my phone number", you grinned. 

After giving him your number, Hwiyoung winked at you. You chuckled at him, he was such a shy and sneaky boy. 

"Guess I'll see you soon"

"I guess so too"


	8. Oasis || b.j.h.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of violence (sort of)

You honestly didn't know how you ended up like this. Running through the dark streets, running for your life. It was so strange, as if you had never known luck in your life. 

These past weeks had been so weird, you nearly getting killed in the strangest accidents. From getting almost getting hit by a car to bricks nearly busting your skull. Each time you managed to survive. As if he was your guardian angel, the boy was always next to your side, saving you from death. 

Baek Juho. Also known as the ex of your best friend, who randomly had started acting weird too these past days. You were scared to mention the accidents to them, definetely those parts where Juho was there to save you. You knew they broke up because Juho was violent. You never had witnessed such a thing, and now he kept saving you, you started to question that fact even more. 

Juho had been so nice to you. Saving you and calming you down each time you had a panic attack. He brought you home, even giving you his number so you could call him whenever you were in danger. 

But now... You had dropped your phone accidently somewhere while running. 

You were on your way home after work, it being late. Though it was dark outside, you could see a figure standing in front of you, holding, what seemed, a knife. You weren't wrong as the person raised their arm, running towards you. You froze for a few seconds, then screamed, dropping your things and running away. 

Hiding behind a dumpster, you tried to stay as silent as possible, praying Juho would magically appear. 

Footsteps got closer, you holding your breath. "Y/N!" 

You peeked from where you were sitting, recognising the familiar voice, "Y/F/N?", you asked, finding your friend. "Why are you hiding?", they asked. You stood up, feeling a bit safer now. "I was getting chased by some freak with a knife", you breathed. "Did you see anyone?"

Your friend shook their head. "Let's get you home"

The two of you were on your way back to your house, you attentively scanning the area around you. That freak could jump out any moment and kill both of you. 

Luckily they didn't and you and your friend arrived at your house safely. You had found your bag on your way home, everything still being in there. Even your phone with a few missed calls from Juho. Glancing at your friend you decided for the better to call him back when they had left. 

You searched your house key in your bag, back turned towards your friend. 

"So, you've been seeing Juho"

You froze on spot. How did they know? Scared to turn around, you looked at your front door, gulping. "He-"

Would they be mad? But then again, they broke up right? For what reason would they be mad or even jealous? Did they still love Juho? 

You turned a bit towards your friend, eyes on the ground. It was then when you noticed your friend's shoes. You've seen them before. On that freak's feet- 

You looked up, your friend raising their arm and ready to stab you with the knife they were holding. 

Your body didn't react, freezing, only your eyes closing. Waiting for the knife to hit you, you held your breath. Tonight was the night you would die. After all those days of misfortune you finally understood why it happened. 

But the knife never touched you. 

Opening your eyes you found Juho standing in front of you, holding onto your friend's arm and glaring. "Y/F/N, the police is on their way. If I were you I'd never show yourself around Y/N", he spat. Sirens were heard and the knife dropped on the ground. As mysteriously as your friend, well ex-friend, had appeared, they now had disappeared. 

You clung onto Juho, now noticing the tears on your face. The tall boy turned to you, glancing down at you. "Don't worry, Y/N", he whispered, holding you close to his body. 

"But what if the police don't catch them?", you asked scared. 

“I’ll be your safe haven”, he breathed, his eyes locked with yours.

You shook your head, moving away from the boy. You didn't understand how he knew these things, and why your friend even wanted you dead. You head hurt, as if that brick from last week had finally fallen on your head. 

-

You woke up, finding yourself in your bed. You were still dressed, but shoes off. Sitting up, you glanced around. There was a glass of water on your nightstand, along with a little note. Juho was coming by later today. Rubbing your face, you decided to take a shower and change clothes. You felt horrible. The person who you had been trusting for so long, your best friend, wasn't the person you thought they were. 

At noon Juho came by, sitting across from you in the living room. You wanted to ask his thousands of questions, but you didn't know where to start. The boy seemed to notice, so he spoke up. 

"What reason gave Y/F/N for our break up?", he asked. You were a bit confused about the sudden question, but quickly understood where he was going to. 

"You were violent and-" 

Juho scoffed, interrupting you. "Me? Violent? Wow" He shook his head, smiling sadly. "And you believed that?" 

"Well, at first I did. But I questioned it a bit, you're not the type to-" 

Juho stood up, going to sit next to you. You felt his body warmth hitting you, your cheeks flushing immediately. You couldn't lie. You had liked Juho even before he and your friend started dating. 

"I don't know everything, but from what I found out I can tell you, Y/F/N isn't anything like the person you think they are" 

"I figured, they have been trying to kill me for these past weeks" 

Juho chuckled, showing a small smile. 

"All I know is that they're in contact with the wrong people" 

"Wrong people?", you asked. You glanced at Juho, eyes meeting. Juho wanted to answer, but he couldn't find the words as he was getting lost in your eyes. 

"I-uh-" He shook his head, trying to get his head back to what he was saying. 

"Maffia. I haven't figured out how or why, or even why they want to kill you. But I can tell you I'll stay by your side until the polive has caught them"

You blushed. Though it wasn't the right time to flirt. You could get killed next week. 

"And what if they never catch them?"

"Then I guess I have to stay with you forever", Juho smiled, getting closer. 

"Do you mind?" 

You shook your head, leaning in too. "Not at all. It's a bit, hmm, I don't know, exciting?" Juho snorted, moving back. "You're so weird, why do I like you?"

"He?", you asked. Did you hear that right? Baek Juho, liking you? 

Juho's head turned as red as a tomato, he looked down, hiding his eyes behind his black fringe. "Ah- nothing", he mumbled shyly. Smiling, you leaned in, pressing a soft peck on his forehead. 

"Don't worry, I like you too, my safe haven"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you like it~ x-Lonnie 
> 
> follow me on twitter to find more stuff i create: @/binsbroccoli


End file.
